Modern offices are becoming increasingly complicated and sophisticated due largely to the ever increasing needs of the users for improved utilities support at each workstation, such as communications, computers and other types of data processors, electronic displays, etc., including physical accommodations, such as lighting, HVAC, security, and the like. For example, modern offices for highly skilled xe2x80x9cknowledge workersxe2x80x9d such as engineers, accountants, stock brokers, computer programmers, etc., are typically provided with multiple pieces of very specialized computer and communications equipment that are capable of processing information from numerous local and remote data resources to assist in solving incredibly complex problems. Such equipment has very stringent power and signal requirements, and must quickly and efficiently interface with related equipment at both adjacent and remote locations. Work areas with readily controllable lighting, HVAC, sound masking, and other physical support systems, are also highly desirable to maximize worker creativity and productivity. Many other types of high technology equipment and facilities are also presently being developed which will find their place in the workplaces of the future.
One important consequence of the advent of sophisticated electronic offices is the increased need and desirability for distributing utilities throughout the various offices in a manner which can be readily reconfigured. The term xe2x80x9cutilitiesxe2x80x9d as used herein incorporates a wide variety of facilities for use at a workstation, including security devices, electrical power, signal and/or communications, HVAC, water and other fluids, and other similar resources. The ability to provide the worker with ready access to all of these utilities is clearly advantageous in the quest to promote worker well being and effectiveness.
The efficient use of building floor space is also an ever growing concern, particularly as building costs continue to escalate. Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall officing costs, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement commonly used for furnishing open plans includes movable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual workstations and/or offices. Such partition panels are configured to receive hang-on furniture units, such as worksurfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as xe2x80x9csystems furniturexe2x80x9d. Another arrangement for dividing and/or partitioning open plans includes modular furniture arrangements, in which a plurality of differently shaped, freestanding furniture units are positioned in a side-by-side relationship, with upstanding privacy screens attached to at least some of the furniture units to create individual, distinct workstations and/or offices. Both of these types of modular furniture systems, as well as others, have been widely received due largely to their ability to be readily reconfigured and/or moved to a new site, since they are not part of a permanent leasehold improvement.
In order to gain increased efficiency in the use of expensive office real estate, attempts are now being made to try to support high paid knowledge workers with these types of modular furniture systems in open office settings, instead of conventional private offices. However, in order to insure peak efficiency of such knowledge workers, the workstations must be equipped with the various state-of-the-art utilities and facilities discussed above. Since such workstations must be readily reconfigurable to effectively meet the ever changing needs of the user, the distribution and control of utilities throughout a comprehensive open office plan has emerged as a major challenge to the office furniture industry.
However, known partition systems may be limited in that the adjustability of various hang-on accessories may be quite limited. Furthermore, such systems commonly include a vertical row of openings for supporting such hang-on accessories. The cover panels extending over the partition frames in such systems are necessarily spaced-apart to provide access to the openings for supporting the hang-on accessories. However, the gaps between adjacent cover panels may be quite large, contributing to an unsightly and unaesthetic appearance.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a partition frame including vertically spaced apart upper and lower horizontal frame members. The partition frame also includes a pair of horizontally spaced apart vertical frame members extending between and interconnecting the upper and lower frame members to form a generally rectangular frame. The vertical frame members have a vertical row of openings configured to support hang-on system components and accessories such as worktools, worksurfaces, overhead and datum height storage, and utility management features such as a data duct, and the upper frame member also includes a horizontal row of openings configured to support hang-on accessories.
Another aspect of the present invention is a partition frame including a pair of horizontally spaced apart vertical frame members. A partition frame also includes upper and lower vertically spaced apart horizontal frame members extending between and rigidly interconnecting the vertical frame members to form a generally rectangular partition frame. A partition frame includes a base configured to support the partition frame freestanding on a floor surface. The vertical frame members have a tubular rectangular cross section defining a side face, and an elongated edge strip secured to the side face of the tube. The edge strip has a base web in a pair of spaced apart side legs extending therefrom to form a C-shaped cross section.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a partition frame including a pair of vertical frame members and upper and lower horizontal frame members extending between the vertical frame members and rigidly interconnecting the same to form a rectangular frame defining spaced apart vertical side faces. At least one of the frame members has a first portion with a pair of spaced apart first surfaces that are generally parallel to the vertical side faces. The at least one frame member includes a second portion having side surfaces spaced inwardly from the first surfaces, and the side surfaces include a row of openings therein.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a partition frame including a pair of spaced apart vertical frame members and at least one horizontal frame member extending between and rigidly interconnecting the vertical frame members. The partition frame further includes a base configured to support the partition frame freestanding on a floor surface in a generally upright position. The partition frame has a height that creates a gap between the top edge of the partition frame and a ceiling. The vertical frame members and the horizontal frame member have substantially the same cross sectional shape.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.